Some thermal management systems employ more than one heat transfer medium to facilitate thermal control of different areas. For example, in an automobile, one heat transfer medium is used to facilitate thermal control of the engine and a separate heat transfer medium is used to facilitate thermal control of the transmission. The multiple media may have different thermal transfer characteristics and require different flow rates or pressures to effectively perform the intended function.
Currently, automobiles use one valve assembly to direct the flow of the engine heat transfer medium and a second valve assembly to direct the flow of the transmission heat transfer medium in response to the thermal response of the different systems. The increasing number of components to be placed in the engine compartment of some automobiles, the difficulty in routing conduit for thermal media, and the drive to reduce material and tooling costs are requiring, among other things, more space efficient thermal management valves.
Accordingly, a need exists for a combination thermal management valve performing the function of an engine thermal management valve and a transmission thermal management valve into a single housing.